


a little drifting

by thebeesintheclouds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dissociation, M/M, chan anf changbin are worried, i think, jisung drifts away mentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesintheclouds/pseuds/thebeesintheclouds
Summary: changbin is worried and rightfully so.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	a little drifting

**Author's Note:**

> so I don't know what exactly this is ha but i go through this weird period of time in which I'll slightly disconnect from reality snd it's like I'm in my head and it's kinda fucking scary and so i projected that onto him to deal with the stress of the my recent few days  
> a few of you told me what this was so i could tag and thank you very much for that :) i appreciate this  
> anyway read if you want and comment when you're done please thank you

changbin knew something was up. 

he woke up around noon and, of course, many of the members were practicing or working on something. however, he distinctly remembered something from the morning, when he'd woken up only for some water and then went back to bed. 

because, around six am, he knew chan and jisung were headed for the building. he gave them a passing wave when they headed out the door and immediately returned to his bed. 

but now, hours later, when many of them had returned home and, of course, chan had not. he didn't expect him to even try coming home earlier, already know someone was going to drag him out later. but the one piece missing was that jisung still hadn't come home. 

the younger had had his fair share of staying too late and not being very nice to himself, but he also had the hardest time coming out thst headspace by himself. when he didn't hear any sort of update from him at all by ten, he knew something had to be done. 

..

as he expected, when he reached the practice room jisung was supposed to be in, he heard loud music. he waited a few minutes, hoping for a pause, but when it just repeated, he decided he should just check on him. 

he peeked his head into the entrance, still somehow unnoticed even when he closed the door behind himself. in the center of the room, jisung was going completely at it, a driven but unfocused look on his face. he was definitely exhausted and it showed in his movements being slightly sloppy and his paleness, the baggy clothes doing nothing to distract from his exhausted figure. 

changbin waved his arm in the mirror to hopefully catch his attention, but was disappointed when jisung kept going. so, instead, he turned to the computer and paused the music, effectively catching jisung by surprise. 

the younger looked at him in surprise, chest rising up and down with fury. changbin began to notice the dark spots under his eyes. 

"hey, sungie, how ya doin'," he said gently, grabbing his water bottle off the counter and approaching him quickly. 

jisung's eyes were still wide and surprised, barely registering when changbin pushed the water bottle into his hand. "oh, uh, i-i'm okay, hyung. why did you turn off the music? i was practicing." he didn't even look present enough to be mad at changbin, though his tone suggested he wanted to be. not a good sign. 

"drink your water first, okay?" changbin nudged his hand. the younger only seemed to notice he was holding it then and changbin set his jaw when he saw his hands shake as they opened the bottle. an even worse sign. 

he let him take a few moments to drink his water and breathe before dragging him to a chair at the back of the room. he stood behind him and draped his jacket over his shoulders, hoping to ease some of his tension. 

"did you drink water since you got here today," he started softly, hands gently massaging at jisung's tightly wound muscles at the base of his neck.

the younger took a moment too long to respond, finally raising his head after a moment. "yeah, i think so." 

changbin hummed in response and, from the mirror, noticed the shadow of a silhouette hovering in the door. ah, he thought, chan noticed too. 

on any regular day, chan would get a number of random visits if he was staying in the studio. his most regular visitors were jisung and seungmin, both coming to bug him even if it was only for a moment. today, though, judging by the state jisung was in, he hadn't left the room once. 

that was confirmed the moment chan came in, eyes falling on jisung as if he had been worried all day. "hey, hannie, haven't seen you all day. how you doin'?" he crossed the room very quickly, eyes glancing between changbin and jisung with worry. 

"I'm okay. changbin hyung, uh, he's... he stopped the music when i was practicing," he spoke almost too quietly, voice a little distant. "I don't know why." 

chan made eye contact with changbin over his head, a silent conversation happening in under a minute. 

chan kneeled in front of jisung, hand gentle as he grabbed one of jisung's. "you've overworked yourself, sungie. can you come with me until you can come back to earth?" there was a gentle joking lilt to his voice, clearly hoping to get at least a smile out of him. 

jisung, however, was too gone to process the joke. his eyebrows drew just barely closer and his eyes, unfocused, were trained on the floor. "um, i still don't... understand." 

chan made eye contact with changbin again, this time more urgent, but he was just as confused. sometimes when jisung drifted out too far, it took much longer for him to come back. it was really worrying, honestly. none of them liked seeing him like this. 

"okay, baby, I'm gonna pick you up, okay," chan mumbled, leaning closer to jisung. he waited for the slightest of confirmations that he understood what was about to happen before he did so, trying to be gentle and careful with his movement. jisung seemed only slightly fazed with this, one hand lightly grabbing at chan's shirt, but gaze elsewhere. 

changbin gathered jisung's belongings and followed him to the studio, where chan gently placed him on one of the chairs. 

he quickly grabbed jisung's bag from changbin's grasp and began to dig around in it until he found what he needed, yanking out a pretty blanket. changbin gave him a strange look. "it's winter, so he brings one everywhere with him. he gets cold fast, you know that," chan said back, taking the time to wrap jisung up carefully. 

they both silently rejoiced when jisung grabbed the blanket to hold tight to himself, noting that there was enough of him present that he could at least hold the blanket himself. it was an improvement, by far. 

changbin pulled the other chair right against jisung's, plopping down in it. he reached across the arms to mess with the hair at the base of jisung's neck. chan sat on his other side on the arm of the chair, his arm wrapped around his shoulder and his other hand holding one of jisung's. 

they quietly discussed random topics until jisung responded, quietly awaiting him to find his way out of the headspace he'd fallen into. and, after a long while, he did, hand tightening around chan's and leaning heavier into him, a long breath leaving his lips. 

chan squeezed his shoulder. "are you with us, baby?" 

slowly, as if he was exhausted, jisung nodded. his eyes focused in on his surroundings and the other two waited with baited breath as he came to terms with what happened. 

"did it happen again," he mumbled, looking at changbin with his eyebrows pressed close together. the older nodded, hand moving to brush jisung's cheek. the younger turned back forward, but neither of them missed his face contorting as he curled into himself, pulling themselves closer. 

"hey, hey, what's wrong, sungie," chan said, running a hand threw his hair.

"I don't like... that. I don't- I don't like it, hyungs," he whispered, voice fragile as it shook. changbin could see the tears falling fast and in enormous amounts, his worry building with each other. 

"i know, baby." chan rubbed his back and slid into the tight space of the chair to lift jisung into his lap, holding him to his chest. the younger didn't seem to mind the change, grasping for changbin's sleeve and chan's shirt as if afraid it would happen again. 

they let him cry for a long hour, right up until he got tired. when he finally pulled away from chan to blow his nose, he still looked so broken that both of them were afraid he might drift again. 

chan exchanged one last glance with changbin, letting jisung rest against him again, before finally taking that step, arms tight around him. "sungie, have you thought that maybe... maybe you need a mental rest?" 

the younger slowly looked up at him. changbin rubbed his head and leaned closer. "it just seems like the better idea, jisung. you've been super stressed and having a hard time staying in the present, so, yeah," he smiled softly at his, brushing away a tear. "we just want you to fet better, sungie." 

jisung's head lowered, eyes crinkling once again. "i just- I don't know... I'm scared." they shushed him, both pulling him close tightly. 

"we'll work it out, sungie. we can do this together."

**Author's Note:**

> also, i would like to say this is just me sharing a form of comfort and projection to feel better. I'm hoping this isn't badly timed, but if it is please tell me.  
> it's not a letting him get away with it or anything like that, but i personally believe he's shown throughout the years his growth and the apology is a perfect example of that growth. it's  
> it's okay if you don't agree or accept his apology and i also apologize of this upsets you at all.  
> anyways, have a good day


End file.
